pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Life Guardian/Thoughts
If you play them both, you will see why MS/DB is favored. it can take advantage of buffs almost as well, and has big aoe dmg. don't forget that DB is a dual attack as well. locusts doesn't come out to be such a giant attacks per minute increase as you would think--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 04:20, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::If you play with LF with tons of buffs compared to MS>DB, you'll see why LF is better. MS>DB will never even get to moebius before the kill, and sometimes not even DB, before the enemy is dead. With LF, it takes around 3 seconds to kill most monsters, with zero recharge time at all. And attacking close to twice a second is faster than you might think. Oh, and those are just about my thoughts exactly on LF. Thanks for writing that up. Say, would you mind if I popped those into the notes of my team build? --JaiGoesMonksassin 04:38, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::Not in the least. Go for it. @Hipowi, way to read the page...Life 04:43, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually with the buff to SoH, scythe assassins are just better still. (inside i'm QQing right now.)--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 04:50, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Comparing MS/DB to Locust's >.> Life 04:53, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I cant say I have played super buffed LF. but in my experience with semi buffed LF (new SoH) it was meh. you could be right.--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 05:03, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Imo, think what you want, and then do the following: Go to User:Life Guardian/Thoughts, hit edit, go to the bottom of the page, and read inside the epic small tags. Life 05:04, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::google chrome ftw. ctrl+scroll up.--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 05:08, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I can't zoom in far enough on firefox lol. Life 05:17, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I can read it just by leaning in and squinting lol--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 06:56, 24 May 2009 (UTC) MS/DB Is always better. If something is dead after your offhand, who cares - it's dead and that was the whole idea, no? And if it isn't, then you've got AoE damage to spam life fuck until everything is dead. The ONLY case in which this is not true is in 4- and 6-man areas where SY is necessary to be up at all times due to an increased focus on firepower over defense. Reasons include (but are not limited to): *AoE damage potential. *Deep Wound. *Locust's Fury being easily removed. Given these statements, one could even make a case that even in 4- and 6-man areas (with even a small amount of enchantment removal), it may simply be better to take Flurry and pump your Dagger Mastery to 14 or 16 and spam SY when it's charged. Also, if you're playing an assassin as a defensive character, you're fucking retarded. The only defensive skill that should ever be on your bar is SY, and even that's a long shot. You have multiple characters that can defend much better than you, who, similarly, can't deal nearly as much damage as you. tl;dr If you really want to SY, bring Flurry. Death Blossom + DW kills things fast, and that's that. ··· Danny Does 20:53, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :if things die before you get to your elite, then your elite becomes useless and you become less efficient. And AP/MoP quite outdoes the AoE from DB. And LF isn't easily removed when you've got Vig Spirit, Orders, Crit Defenses, and other spammable enchantments covering it at all times. Oh, and it has a 10sec recharge, so your point is moot anyway. Also, LF can pack up on defense and still be able to output more than 200 DPS. And why are you mentioning Flurry when CA gives you a constant 33% IAS? Oh, and DW means very little when you kill everything in about 3 seconds anyway. And no build in the game can both maintain SY and self defense plus 100+ DPS as well as LF does. Essentially, LF is one of the few skills where it pretty much HAS to be in an organized group to be useful. MS>DB is definitely more universal, but LF just thrives in groups. --JaiGoesMonksassin 05:31, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::I feel strange saying he could be right.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 07:55, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::jai is bad--Relyk 08:03, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Relyk is bad--JaiGoesMonksassin 13:35, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::::You said DW means little, so anything else you might ever say on this wiki is instantly invalid. You could run a build with 6 Wounding Strike Dervs and it still wouldn't be enough deep wound. You also must've missed the part where enchant removal cripples the theorycraft you guys are applying. Having Crit Agility gone means you don't have an IAS. If you're really gonna keep going on about how "pwnsome" LF is, though, I'm just going to have to tl;dr anything you say because it'd just be proof how terrible you are. Any complaints or QQs should be forwarded here, since I cbf to argue whatever illogical reasoning you might have. ··· Danny Does 14:22, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't know if you're trolling or not... Deep Wound is only useless when you're killing fast enough for 100 damage not to matter (it's still one of the better conditions in PvE, though). And CA is unlikely to be removed since Critical Defenses is covering it, and other enchantments should be being spammed like crazy (OoP for one). And my logic works quite well, it's just a bit different from the norm. Oh, and I never said LF was pwnsome, I said it was a skill that worked great with a group. MS is still much better in general. --JaiGoesMonksassin 21:19, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Lawl Go look at the first revision of my user page. Note I put the wrong Standard. Misery Says Moo 21:14, 24 May 2009 (UTC) /wave It's been long understood that you should assume you will face skilled players. If you can't beat someone with Critical Defenses, run away. Chances are they don't have an IMS, or they only have one, and either way Critical Defenses only lasts so long. Most skills like such are bad because they're extremely easy to counter if played against correctly. Of course, we all know that most players if Guild Wars hardly understand the game mechanics, much less how to counter using tactics over your skill bar, but if we assumed all RA players are what they really are, think how gigantic the RA section would become, filled with hundreds upon hundreds of shitty, barely functional builds. Just my throughts on the matter. ··· Danny Does 15:35, 16 June 2009 (UTC)